Distance
by Strifegirl
Summary: "Distance means so little when someone means so much." A few days ago, Cloud came back from a delivery from Fort Condor and said they offered him a job. I know he said he would be out for a couple of days, but this is taking too much for me to handle. Cloti. Character's POV
1. Tifa's POV

**"Distance"**

Tifa's POV

It's been a week since he left. I know he said he would be out for a couple of days, but this is taking too much for me to handle.

A few days ago, Cloud came back from a delivery from Condor Fortress and he said they offered him a job. It was something temporary but it would take a while to get it done and the pay will be high. He accepted the offer and promised he would come back as soonest the job was done.

I can't help thinking what kind of job is he doing there, but whatever it is, I just hope he's okay. I don't want him to get hurt or anything. I know he's strong and he can take care of himself, but no matter what I do, I just can't stop worrying about him.

Days go by, and still no sign of him.

I call him twice a day to see how's everything; but as usual, he never answers the phone. I always try to keep him abreast of the situation around here, so I leave him messages every time I call him; that way he won't get worry about us either. The last thing he needs is another concern in his mind.

Everything feels so empty when he's not around.

The children miss him a lot, but they are not entirely sad because they know he'll come back home soon. Me on the other hand, can't help feeling lonely. Now that he spends more time in here, I guess we all grew a costumed to his presence. He became part of our lives and it's only natural that we miss him that much.

One night, I decided to close the bar early so I could get some good rest. It's been hard to sleep these days because of my constant fears and my worries for Cloud. I wish he would tell us in a message that he's okay.

I finally lay down on my bed and picked my cell phone to review the messages I sent him. I read every one of them, hoping that I would find a replay. Suddenly, I realized that I had several missed calls from a strange number. How could I miss that? Was I too blind to notice that there were almost 7 missed calls? Where was my head? Oh right, you were thinking about Cloud.

Anyway, I put the phone on my night stand and then turned around to try to get some sleep.

Later that same night, my phone started to ring. I opened my eyes and took the cell phone to see who it was. It was that strange number again. It seemed too suspicious to call me at this hour of the night, so I waited until the message took over.

Finally, the phone stopped ringing, but there was no message. Once again, the phone started to ring and I decided to take the call and see who it was.

"Hello?"

There was no response.

"Who is this?" I asked again with anger in my voice.

"_Hey..."_

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Cloud?" I said doubtful.

"_Sorry for calling you at this hour." _

"No, that's okay. Um... How... I mean, what happened to your cell phone?"

"_Oh, about that, well..."_

I fought a chuckle when I heard him stutter. It's always a sign that he's either nervous or embarrassed.

"_I broke it."_

"You broke it? But... how?"

"_It fell from the handlebar and I ran over it when was parking Fenrir."_

"Oh man... that's terrible."

"_I know. That's why I couldn't call you back."_

"I see."

I felt so relieved just to hear his voice. It made my heart rejoice to think that he also wanted to contact us.

"_So, how's everything?" he asked randomly._

"Well, you know, same routine, different day." I giggled a bit.

"_And the children?"_

"Wrapped in their beds, as usual. They miss you a lot."

"_I know. I miss them too."_

There was a silence after that and I tried to break the awkward moment.

"So, when are you coming back?"

"_Don't know yet. There are still some things I need to do before I go back."_

"Oh, I see..." I trailed off.

I couldn't help feeling a little down when I heard him say that. I was hoping he would return soon but I guess it was too much for me to ask.

"_Teef?"_

I snapped from my trance when I heard him call my name. I totally forgot about him for an instance while I was drifting into my thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"_Are you all right?"_ His voice sounded worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Pause.

"Is just that, I was hoping you would come home this weekend. Everything feels so..." I sighed. "Just so..."

He didn't say anything after that.

"I wish you were here."

I couldn't stand the distance anymore. My heart was aching because of this. I wanted to see him, to hold him, to let him know how much he means to me.

I wanted to tell him everything.

I hesitated for a moment, but then I took a deep breath and say the one thing I've been wanting to say ever since I started talking to him on the phone.

"Cloud, I uh..."

"_I know, Teef."_ He said suddenly.

That caught me by surprise. He knows? How could he possibly know if I haven't told him yet? I wanted to tell him so badly, but I knew it wouldn't be fair for him.

There was an awkward silence after that. Tears started running down my face.

"_Don't worry about a thing. I promise I'll come back as soonest I finish the job."_

Even if it wasn't what I expected to hear, I felt so relieved and warm when he said that, because I know he never breaks a promise.

"_Say hi to the children for me, okay?" _

"Okay."

That was the only thing I could say. I didn't want him to know that I was crying.

"_And Teef..."_

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say my name.

"Yes?"

I could hear his breathing through the phone. I knew he was trying to tell me something but he didn't have the words, so I tried to reassure him by letting know it was okay.

"It's okay, Cloud. I know..."

I could swear I heard him smile.

"_I'll see you in a couple of days." _

"I'll be waiting."

"_Good-night, Tifa."_

"Good-night, Cloud."

And with that, he hanged up. I stood there for awhile listening to the tone and then closed the phone. There was this warm feeling inside my chest that soothed me. I finally felt calm and I was able to sleep that night.

To be continued...

* * *

**_A/N: Here it is! :D The first part of my new fic :3 I'm also going to write Cloud's POV ;3 so stick around to read the outcome XD and don't forget to leave me a review ;D I love to hear from you ^w^_**

**_Please excuse my bad english in case you find some mistakes in it u/u but I would really appreciate if you point them out for me, so I can improve my writing skills 8D_**


	2. Cloud's POV

**Cloud's POV**

That morning, I was preparing myself to leave to Condor Fortress. They offered me a temporary job and I was going to be out for a couple of days. I didn't tell Tifa what kind of job it was, because I knew that she wouldn't approve; and besides, I didn't want her to get worry.

I said goodbye to the children and Tifa. It was really hard for me to leave them like that, so they all gave me something for the trip.

Marlene gave me a drawing with all of us in it. Even Yuffie was in it, but I didn't complain because as much as I hate to admit it, she's been really helpful around the kids and Tifa.

Denzel gave me a small feather. He said it was for good luck. Though, I found it ironic that he gave me a Chocobo feather instead of a Phoenix Down.

Tifa gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made me blush like an idiot. Marlene found it hilarious and Denzel thought it was disgusting. I bet he won't find it disgusting when he starts to like girls.

Anyway, I took off after that and headed to Condor Fortress.

It was a long trip from Edge, but I didn't mind the distance since I know that it meant nothing compared to other trips I had in the past. Besides, I like to ride Fenrir. It gives me peace and some sort of freedom; like there's nothing else in the world that can ever stop me.

I was wrong.

At that moment, a flock of Chocobos appeared out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. I tried to stop Fenrir but it was too late, so I maneuver the motorcycle in order to avoid colliding with them.

I ended up dumping Fenrir and fell to the ground instantly. Luckily, I wasn't injured, but my phone wasn't that lucky. When I fell to the ground, the phone flew out of my pocket and landed on the highway.

I grabbed the cell phone and tried to make a call to see if it worked, but it was useless.

It was broken.

I sighed in frustration after I realized that I had no way to contact the others in case something was up. Even worse, I wouldn't be able to talk to Tifa and the children. I need to find a way to tell her that my phone was out of service; otherwise she will think I don't want to answer her calls.

I finally arrived to Condor Fortress. I tried to go through the entrance but there was a huge amount of monsters around the fortress. I needed a phone, and I needed now, so I took First Tsurugi and smashed everything with a Blade Beam attack. There were no signs of any monsters after that. I entered the fortress by climbing a rope and then found the owner of the store who hired me.

"Evening."

"Greetings, young lad. What brings you here in such a fine day?

_Fine day? Yeah, right..._

"I came here for the job."

"Oh, then you must be the delivery boy who came yesterday. Please have a seat while I go find the chief."

"Excuse me sir, by any chance, do you have a phone I could use?"

"I'm afraid the phone lines are out of service because of last night's storm. The only phones that work are those from Junon."

Great. Now I have to ride all the way to Junon just to find a freaking phone.

Later that same day, I went to Junon. Thanks to Fenrir, I didn't have to fight all the monsters from that area. That would've been a pain in the ass.

Once I got the town, the first thing I did was to find a place to crash. I'm pretty sure Tifa already tried to contact me, so I had to find a phone fast. Thankfully, there was a private line at the inn I was staying, so I paid the receptionist and he let me use their phone; but when I tried to call, the phone didn't work.

"What's wrong with the line?" I asked the receptionist.

"Oh my... I forgot to connect the lines from yesterday's storm. Please wait for a moment while I reconnect the lines."

_This day couldn't get worse._

Wrong again.

Suddenly, a huge thunderstorm hit the town, causing all energy engines to stop functioning; including the telephone lines. As expected, there would be no light all night, so I had no choice but to wait until the next day to call Tifa. I just hope she doesn't get worry.

That night, I laid on my bed thinking about everything that happened today. I couldn't believe how much bad luck I had in just one day; and to think that Denzel gave me his feather for good luck.

I grabbed my cell phone from the night stand and tried to make a call, but the phone still wasn't working. Frustrated, I let out a sigh and with that, I went to sleep.

The next day, it was pretty much the same and so was rest of the week.

It was getting harder for me to keep going. I needed to get this job done before tomorrow so I can go back. I've never thought I would miss home that much. But above all things, I missed my family. And I missed Tifa.

Back then, when I was hiding at the church, I always listened to her messages. In some ways, her voice was like a lullaby to me. I loved her voice. She sounded so sweet and welcoming, that even made me think I'd never left home on the first place.

Now that my phone wasn't working, I was so eager to hear her voice again. I guess this trip made me realize one thing.

I was miserable without Tifa.

Finally, I was able to make a call from a phone booth. It was really late but I didn't care.

I tried to call her a few times, but no matter how much I tried she didn't answer the phone. Maybe is because this number is not registered in her contact list. Or perhaps she can't listen to the phone because of the loud noise at the bar. Or maybe her battery ran out.

Whatever it is, it's driving me crazy.

I waited for a while and then try to call her again. It ring a couple of times until the message took over. I hang up and immediately call her again. I have... no, I need to talk to her tonight. The tone was keep on ringing and I was about to hang up when she finally pick up the phone.

"_Hello?" _

My tongue just froze when I heard her voice on the other line. I couldn't believe how beautiful her voice sounded on the phone.

"_Who is this?"_

Come on, say something you idiot.

"Hey..."

"_Cloud?"_

My heart was pounding faster and it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Sorry for calling you at this hour."

"_No, that's okay. Um... How... I mean, what happened to your cell phone?"_

"Oh, about that, well..."

Oh shit. I forgot about the phone. What should I tell her? What if she gets mad at me for breaking it?

"I broke it."

"_You broke it? But... how?" _

"It fell from the handlebar and I ran over it when was parking Fenrir."

Liar.

"_Oh man... that's terrible."_

"I know. That's why I couldn't call you back."

"_I see." _

I felt so bad for not telling her the truth, so I tried to change the mood a bit.

"So, how's everything?"

"_Well, you know, same routine, different day."_ She giggled.

I love when she giggles like that.

"And the children?"

"_Wrapped in their beds, as usual. They miss you a lot."_

"I know. I miss them too."

Who would've thought I would get so attached to them. We may not be related by blood, but we are still a family.

"_So, when are you coming back?"_

"Don't know yet. There are still some things I need to do before I go back."

"_Oh, I see..."_

For some reason, my heart sank when I heard her voice change. I knew she was also affected by all of this but I knew her, she was much stronger than this.

She was silent after that and I tried to break the awkward moment.

"_Teef?"_

"_Oh! Sorry about that."_

"Are you all right?"

"_Yeah, I'm okay." _

Pause.

"_Is just that, I was hoping you would come home this weekend. Everything feels so..."_ She sighed. _"Just so..."_

I didn't say anything after that.

"I wish you were here."

That last line broke my heart. I never thought she would be as miserable as I was. I wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her how much I miss her sweet voice.

I wanted to tell her everything.

At that moment, the phone started to send a message that the call was about to expire. It had no more coins to continue the call and I spent all my coins trying to call her.

"_Cloud, I uh..."_

"I know, Teef." I interrupted her.

I didn't want to leave things like this, but I had to.

Somehow, I knew what she was about to say, but I didn't want to hear those words through the phone. I wanted to be there when she says it.

There was an awkward silence after that. I could hear that she was crying and my heart was aching.

I wanted to be with her so badly.

"Don't worry about a thing. I promise I'll come back as soon as I finish the job."

I know it's not much for me to say, but at least she would know that I will come back soon.

"Say hi to the children for me, okay?"

"_Okay." _

"And Teef..."

"_Yes?" _

My mount was open but the words didn't come out. What the hell is the matter with you? Just tell her! Tell her that you love her!

"_It's okay, Cloud. I know..."_

It was amazing how we both connected without using words. I couldn't help the smile.

"I'll see you in a couple of days."

"_I'll be waiting."_

"Goodnight, Tifa."

"_Goodnight, Cloud."_

I hang up.

I can't say I was satisfied but at least I could talk to her. I thought that calling her would make things better for me, but it made it worse. I missed her and I didn't care about anything else. Even if she doesn't realize how much she means to me, I wouldn't mind. I needed to be with her and this job is not going to stop me.

_I have to go back._

To be continued.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! Round two is up! :3 _**  
**_Man... I guess I got carried away with Cloud's POV and made it longer than Tifa's XD _**

**_Anyway, there's still one more chapter left :3 but you're gonna have to wait a little bit cuz I need to finish a few things first ;D _**

**_Enjoy the second part and as usual, _**

**_Please excuse my bad english in case you find some mistakes in it u/u but I would really appreciate if you point them out for me, so I can improve my writing skills 8D_**

**_I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square-enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended._**


	3. Welcome Home

**Tifa's POV**

That morning, I got up very early and took a quick shower to start fresh the day.

As usual, I went to the children's room to wake them up and then headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After the breakfast, I put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs to help the children to get ready for school. Denzel was old enough to prepare himself for school, so I helped Marlene instead.

After I said goodbye to the children, I headed back inside to start to do the housework.

It was a lovely day in Seventh Heaven and for some reason I was in a very good mood, so I took the day off and went to make a few errands before opening the bar.

**Cloud's POV**

It was almost time to open the bar, so I speeded up on Fenrir to get there on time. I was so eager to see their faces when they realized that I was back. I specially wanted to surprise Tifa, but I knew I had to be cautious, so I stopped a few blocks away and pushed Fenrir all the way to the bar.

When I finally arrived, I headed to the bar's entrance and stopped when I saw the "CLOSED" sign on the door.

That's odd. Tifa always opens the bar after 8 am.

Anyway, I took my house keys and entered the front door. Everything in the bar was shimmering, as if nothing or no one had been here.

I put the keys on the counter and headed to the kitchen to look for Tifa. When I saw that she wasn't there, I turned around and went upstairs to see if she was in her room; but she wasn't there either.

I already knew the children weren't going to be there since it was a school day, so I assumed they'd be back by noon.

But, where's Tifa?

I looked into her room to see if there was some sort of hint of where she might be.

I tried to call her on the phone, but then I remembered I would ruin the surprise.

I really thought my return would be a bit livelier than this, but apparently I would have to wait a little longer to see them again; so I lay in her bed for a while to rest from the long journey.

Sigh.

If only I had my celphone.

**Tifa's POV**

I lost track of time and spent the whole morning doing my errands. It's been a while since the last time I went to shopping and it felt so good to give myself a little bit of time.

I bought some new clothes along with other stuff that might go with the outfits. I also bought a new cook book to add some new recipes to the menu. It felt so good to change the routine a bit.

After I came out of the store, I remembered about Cloud's phone. So, I grabbed my stuff and went to a small kiosk to look for a new phone. Luckily the phone I was looking for was still on sale, so I took the opportunity and bought it with the rest of my savings.

It was almost time for me to go back. I don't know why I felt so anxious to get home. Maybe it was because I wanted to try the new things I bought or perhaps I was excited to try the new recipes from the book I've just got.

Whatever it was, I needed to go back.

When I finally arrived, I took my house keys to open the front door, but then I saw that it was already open. That's weird, because I swear I closed it before I left. At first I thought someone broke in, but when I entered the bar and saw everything in place, I sighed in relief. Maybe I did leave the door open.

Anyway, I took the shopping bags and went upstairs to try on the new clothes I'd bought. I wanted to look nice when Cloud gets back so I took Yuffie's advice and brought with me some of the things she said it would make him go crazy.

When I entered my room, my heart stopped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Cloud was lying in my bed, sleeping. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So beautiful that I even thought it wasn't real. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to clear my sight but the image of him in my bed was still there.

_Is this... for real? _

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him stir and I felt so relieved that this wasn't one of my fantasies.

Carefully, I approached the bed and put the bags on the floor. I sat on the edge of the bed to admire his beautiful figure for a moment. His breathing was so contagious. I've never seen him so calm before.

_He's here… he really is here._

I didn't want to wake him up, but my hands were aching to touch him, so I ran my hand in his blonde spikes just to make sure he was real.

**Cloud's POV**

I felt a hand stroking my hair gently. I tried to open my eyes but the way those fingers were caressing me were so relaxing that I had trouble waking up from my sleep.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw her. The face of an angel. My angel.

She looked at me tenderly and smiled warmly. I love that smile of hers. It can make my heart melt in just a second. I should wake up like this every morning.

"Hey." she whispered softly.

My eyes were still locked on hers and the only thing that could come from my mouth was...

"Hey..."

"When did you came back?"

I blinked twice before I sat up and then I realized that I've been asleep for almost an hour.

"I'm not sure..." I said incredulously and she let out a soft chuckle.

"I thought you said you'd be here in two days?"

"Well, I guess I got off from the job a bit earlier."

"That's great." She smiled.

_That smile... is going to be the end of me. _

"So, where were you?" I asked curious.

"I took the day off and went to do some shopping."

"How did it go?"

"It went well." She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot."

She bent down and took something from a bag.

"Here."

She handed me a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

I grabbed the box and saw that it was a new cell phone. I couldn't help the smirk when I realized that it was the same model as my other cell phone.

"I saw that cell phone in one of the stores and I took the liberty to buy it. I just hope you don't break this one too."

I let out a chuckle.

"Thanks." I smirked.

"You're welcome." She smiled tenderly.

At that moment, our eyes met for a moment and for some reason I couldn't break away from her gaze. It was like I was in some sort of spell that wouldn't let me take my eyes off of her. She brought her hand to grab my cheek and then began to caress it with her thumb. I closed my eyes when I felt her tender touch. Her hands were so warm that I just couldn't help feeling numb.

"You must be very tired." She whispered softly.

_No._

"Only a little."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

_Just you._

"No, that's okay."

"Well then, I'll leave you now so you can get some rest." She stood up from the bed and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. The contact with her lips took me by surprise and I couldn't help the blush. Then, she headed for the door and turned around. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

_I need you now._

"Okay."

"Oh and Cloud...?" She turned around one last time.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home." She smiled.

_That smile again._

"It's good to be back." I nodded.

And with that, she left the room.

I don't know for how long I stared at the door when she left, but I bet I looked like an idiot. I touched my forehead, right where she planted the kiss and then brought my hand to my mouth to taste the kiss.

I wanted more.

**Tifa's POV**

As soon as I stepped out of his room, my heart began to slow down its beating. For a moment I thought I was gonna die when I saw him stare at me like that. His eyes were so full of longing that I just can't describe it and I could swear I saw a little bit of glow in his eyes.

_How is he capable to make a mess out of me with just one glance? _

I sighed deeply and composed myself before returning to the kitchen. I wanted to be with him so badly but I knew I had to let him sleep. He was exhausted from the long trip and it was natural that he would want to get some rest.

I placed the rest of the bags on the counter and grabbed the cook book. I wanted to make something special for him so I decided to make him something from the book.

While I was there trying to figure out which dish I should make for him, I heard a noise coming from the stairs. I turned around and saw that it was Cloud. Once again my heart started pounding faster and I tried to keep everything in place and act normal.

"Hey there sleepy head." I teased him a bit. "Did you sleep well?"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at me with those blue eyes again. I felt my cheeks burned red when I saw him stare like that and I quickly turned my head away to avoid his gaze. I grabbed the first thing I had nearby and tried to come up with something to break the awkward silence.

"So... Hey, look!" I lift the book "I bought a new cook book to try some new recipes."

Cloud said nothing in response and began to approach me.

"Uh..." I gulped. "H...How about if I cook you something from the book, huh?" I said nervously.

Cloud was getting closer and I was beginning to sweat. I turned around and opened the book quickly to look for something clever to say.

"Oh look! Here's a dish that you might..."

And before I could finish the sentence, Cloud wrapped his arms around me.

I was petrified. I couldn't move a muscle and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heart beating fast. I stayed like that for a moment until I recovered from the shock.

Cloud moved his head to the side and put his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help the blush when I felt him rubbed his lips on my shoulder.

"C-Cloud... What are you...?"

"I've missed you, Teef." He whispered softly into my ear.

I felt a tingling all over my back when I heard his husky voice. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_Did he really miss me? _

It was so overwhelming to know that he also missed me. I felt like crying. All those lonely nights thinking about him and wishing he was here, were finally over.

I closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy his touch. I put the book down and turned around into the grip to hug him.

"I've missed you too." I said softly while I buried my face into his chest.

**Cloud's POV**

It felt so good to have her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to stay like that all day, so I tighten the hug and she buried her face in my neck. I felt her tears wet my collar bone and I wanted to kill myself for making her cry. She deserves better than this.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this." I whispered in her ear.

She let out a chuckle and then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"That's okay, Cloud." She said smiling. "I will always wait for you." She cupped my cheek in her hand and strokes it with her thumb.

I can't believe that after all the damage I've caused her; she still welcomes me with open arms.

_What did I do to deserve such love from her?_

I wanted to tell her everything. I need her to know that she is the reason I never gave up, the reason I keep trying, the reason why I wake up every morning just to see her smile, the reason why I keep fighting and the reason I work so hard to be the man she deserves.

She is my reason to live and I'll never leave her again. Ever.

_I need to tell her. I need to tell her that I love her._

"Tifa... I uh..." My tongue was betraying me again.

_I have to tell her at all costs. She deserves to know._

"Teef, I want... No, I need you to know that I..."

She put her finger in my mouth to silence me. At first I thought she wouldn't listen, but then she smiled at me and pressed her lips against mine. The contact was brief but its effect was enough to make my heart race. Then she looked into my eyes and whispered the words I've been meaning to tell her for so long.

"I know, Cloud." She whispered in my lips. "I love you too."

My heart stopped for a moment and I could hardly breathe.

_She loves me. _

The last thing I remember is that I took her in my arms and pressed her mouth hard. I was so overwhelmed to finally realize that she also felt the same way and I couldn't stop kissing her. I wanted her. I needed her. I love her.

After a while, our lips parted for air. She was intoxicating and I wanted to eat her lips. And just when I was about to kiss her again, a familiar voice brought us back to reality.

"Cloud?"

I turned my head and they there were. The faces of my two little guardians.

"Hey there kids."

Their faces lit up when they saw me there and without hesitation, they threw their things and ran towards me to greet me with a hug. I bent down to support my weight on one knee and welcome them with open arms. The two were very happy to see me and their joy filled my heart.

"We missed you!" Both said simultaneously.

"I know. I've missed you guys too." I tighten the hug.

Tifa smiled at the tender moment and she also joined the hug. We stayed together like that for a while, but for some reason it felt like time had frozen this moment.

This was definitely the welcome I was expecting. Now for the first time, I can finally say...

"...I'm home."

The End

* * *

**_A/N: OMG... this was really hard to pull it off D: but I finally finished the last chap! 8D_**

**_I knew it was going to be long o.o but damn D: I guess I got too carried away with the story XD_**

**_Anyway, I hope you like the last chap of my 3-shot fic and so sorry for the late update but I've been really busy these days T_T_**

**_I hope you like it and as usual... _**

**_Please excuse my bad english in case you find some mistakes in it u/u but I would really appreciate if you point them out for me, so I can improve my writing skills 8D_**

**_Thanks for reading and enjoy the cheesyness XD_**


End file.
